Miracle baby
by Fateindisguise91
Summary: Alice brings in her newborn, Charlie, and allows the others to hold her, only to find she responds more positively to the bear brothers. A story written for a friend based on our FNAF roleplay and the first of a few mini stories


"Foxy, you're making her cry!"

"Argh, I dunno what I be doin' wrong….the little ones usually always love me."

"Ugh, she's not a regular kid silly pirate, she's a baby…a newborn. Alice, I can't believe you made this! She's so cute!"

The tiny bundle in the foxes arm pushed out her lip every time his face came into view, a few whimpers escaping her. Alice chuckled, finally reaching over to take her baby back. "Don't feel bad Foxy, she's just not used to new faces yet. Are you Charlie? No you're not…no…" The tiny infant blinked up at her mother slowly, raising a tiny fat fist and waving it around. Birdie clapped her hands eagerly. "My turn! My turn! I want to hold her please!" She held out her arms, Alice passing the little bundle over. The smaller toy animatronic had to keep her squeal of delight in, not wanting to scare the small human. Charlie peered up at her…then instantly pushed out her bottom lip and begin to cry. "Oh! What!? I didn't…Alice…she's crying! I'm not scary!" Foxy smirked, arms crossed over his broad chest. "I thought th' little ones LOVED you Birdie?"

Chica's sister pushed her beak out in a pout. "Aaaaw…" Alice smiled, then glanced around, until she spotted the large brown bear dutifully cleaning up the party room. "Freddy?...Freddy!" He paused, startled, then turned his head some to fix her with his bright blue eyes. "Eh?" Alice beckoned him closer. "Why don't you hold her?" Freddy grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. "Er…I don't think so Alice…I'm not very good with babies…kids sure, but not…uh…newborns…that's more Berry." The night guard smiled and shook her head, taking her baby from Birdie and passing her off to the bear. "Nonsense….all kids love you." Freddy blinked, slightly surprised to feel the sudden weight in his arms. He glanced down…..and felt his heart stop…well…the concept of his heart anyway. Big blue eyes stared up at him from a tear streaked face, slightly pink from the effort under her light brown. God, he was in love.

The others watched, slightly amused to see their boss at a loss for words as he continued to stare down at the tiny little human held precariously in his arms. Alice continued to smile, fishing a bottle out of her diaper bag. Shaking it a bit, she handed it over to the bear, who blinked, confused on what to do. "Feed her…she might be hungry actually." Freddy opened his mouth to object, he didn't have the slightest clue on how to feed a baby! Alice took his hand, gently leading it to Charlie's mouth. Instantly, the tiny babe latched onto it, suckling greedily, making tiny noises that for whatever reason made Freddy smile. They were…cute. "There you go…just hold it…she knows what to do."

Bonnie smirked. "The day has come…never thought we would see Freddy Fazbear feeding a baby." Freddy glared at him. "How often do any of these security guards survive long enough to make babies?" Alice scuffed her foot. "I'm sure some probably did….." The sudden silence was almost overwhelming. Freddys face heated and his ears lowered. "Er…" Alice smiled faintly. "It's okay…I know you guys couldn't help it all the time. I'm sure some did have families….but….I'm also sure they didn't…..hey this is too cute. Stay here while I get my camera ok?" She stood and hobbled off, still a bit sluggish after having only given birth a few days before.

Freddy sighed, and then turned his gaze back down to the little creature in his arms. She had stopped drinking her bottle…and was simply….staring at him. He blinked, surprised, then couldn't help but smile. When she smiled back, her eyes crinkling at the corners, he once again found his heart aching with a sudden love he had never felt for anything before. Berry came up beside him, beaming down at the little girl. "She's precious." Charlie's blue eyes flickered over to the smaller bear, and her expression lit up even more. She reached out, tiny hand grasping eagerly. Berry seemed mildly taken back by this. "Oh….uh….." Freddy chuckled and promptly passed the little human off to his brother. Berry blinked, somewhat in a panic. "I…er….Freddy wait….I…." Freddy waved a hand. "You'll be fine…"

Alice returned, then grinned at the sight. "Oh….she seems to love both of you. She utterly hollered when Blueregard held her." The smaller rabbit sniffed, clearly displeased by the whole thing. "She simply can't handle such amazing talent and looks." Alice chuckled, holding up her camera. "Sure…okay everyone…get together." Freddy frowned, moving to stand beside his brother as the others moved in closer. "But Alice….you have to be in it too…." She smiled. "Don't worry….I'll set the timer on it…" She quickly set it to ten seconds, then trotted over, standing comfortably between Berry and Freddy. Berry attempted to hand Charlie back to her, but she shook her head. "You hold her…she's happy." The smaller bear winced, then sighed, his gaze dropping down to the tiny girl. Her smile widened when he looked back at her and he couldn't help but smile back. Chica clapped her hands. "Everyone say pizza!"

They all looked forward, smiles wide, even Berry, who couldn't take his eyes off the blue ones peering up at him. "Pizza…." The camera flashed and Alice waited a moment before going over to peer at it. "Perfect! Oh, it came out so good." Chica and Birdie rushed over. "We want to see!" Foxy followed at a slower pace. "Aye, I wouldn't be mindin' a copy fer meself and the cove…ye know how I like to collect." Bonnie snorted. "Collect or hoard?" Blue chuckled. "More like hoard…." Freddy stayed behind with his brother, the both of them staring down at Charlie for a moment. Her eyes were growing heavy, now fat with milk and clearly exhausted. Berry sighed. "I…don't think I have ever been in contact with something so…perfect." Freddy chuckled, smoothing a dark little curl back from the babies face. "Me neither…she's…special. " He glanced at Alice. "Honestly….had we killed Alice, Charlie wouldn't even exist….she's….kind of like a miracle."

Berry peered up at his brother, then down at the little babe, watching as her eyes closed and her breathing evened out, indicating she had finally fallen asleep. A miracle…..his gaze drifted to Alice, watching her for a moment. She had never alluded as to who Charlies father was, making it seem like it wasn't important…or simply that she didn't want them to know. He found the woman watching him back, a smile on her face. The smaller bear smiled faintly in return. Perhaps, in the end, it didn't matter who her father was. She was not in lack of family. Not in the least….their little miracle baby.


End file.
